Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The turbine section is subject to high temperatures. In particular, the first stages of the turbine section are subject to such high temperatures that the first stages are often cooled with air directed from the compressor and into, inter alia, the nozzle segments and turbine blades.
A portion of the air directed into the nozzle segments may be directed through the walls of the nozzle segment airfoils and along the pressure side surface of the walls to film cool the walls. U.S. Patent App. No. 2011/0038708 to J. Butkiewicz discloses an airfoil including an airfoil body having a pressure surface extendable between radial ends and a fluid path in an airfoil interior defined therein. The pressure surface is formed to further define a passage by which coolant is deliverable from the fluid path in the airfoil interior, in a perimetric direction from the pressure surface for the purpose of cooling a portion on the surface of the radial end.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.